containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-106
SCP-106, known as "The Old Man", is considered the secondary antagonist of SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the “rotting” quality is observed in all forms. SCP-106 causes a “corrosion” effect in all solid matter it touches, engaging a physical breakdown in materials several seconds after contact. This is observed as rusting, rotting, and cracking of materials, and the creation of a black, mucus-like substance similar to the material coating SCP-106. SCP-106 is capable of passing through solid matter, leaving behind a large patch of its corrosive mucus. SCP-106 is able to “vanish” inside solid matter, entering what is assumed to be a form of “pocket dimension”. SCP-106 is then able to exit this dimension from any point connected to the initial entry point (examples: “entering” the inner wall of a room, and “exiting” the outer wall. Entering a wall, and exiting from the ceiling). It is unknown if this is the point of origin for SCP-106, or a simple “lair” created by SCP-106. In-game SCP-106 is a mobile threat, and appears quite often. It can spawn at any time near the player (either from the floor or from the ceiling). Once SCP-106 has spotted the player, it will immediately begin to pursue them. SCP-106 is difficult to deter due to it being able to phase through doors, with the only way to shake it off being to run outside of its effective range or trick it into walking into a Tesla gate, stunning it and causing it to retreat. If SCP-106 manages to catch the player, it will take them to its pocket dimension. SCP-106 can also spawn in scripted events, such as in the Maintenance Tunnels or in front of SCP-895. It can also be seen traversing across the grated hallway and in the T-shaped room where it drops a dead scientist from the ceiling. SCP-106 appears at the Gate A ending, attempting to escape when it is effectively halted with the H.I.D. Turret, causing it to retreat to its pocket dimension. However, If SCP-106 is contained by the player beforehand, this cutscene will not occur and the player cannot achieve the Gate A ending. Judging by the corrosion found in Dr. Maynard's room and the fact that the player can find his security code note in the pocket dimension, it's safe to assume that Maynard was taken by SCP-106. Also, SCP-106 drops a heavily decomposed body to scare the player. This body appears to be a Foundation researcher and perhaps what remains of Dr. Maynard. SCP-106 can be detected using an S-NAV Ultimate, even if the corrosion sound is not heard. Recall Protocol Upon entering SCP-106's containment chamber, the player has the option to use the Recall Protocol to re-contain SCP-106. The following is a step-by-step process to successfully recapture SCP-106: *Obtain a male individual between the age of 10-25 (already done, thanks to a pre-restrained lure subject). *Turn off the magnets switch (ELO-IID magnetics). *Turn on the intercom to transmit the sound throughout the facility. *Press the "femur-breaker" button (automated hydraulic press) and wait for SCP-106 to appear. *Once SCP-106 appears, quickly turn the magnets back on. This should successfully re-contain SCP-106 and it will no longer appear around the facility. It should also be noted that if the player hasn't turned the magnets back on by the time the screen goes static, then SCP-106 will start to chase after the player. The player can also turn off the magnets once SCP-106 is contained if they want to re-release it. If the player fails to correctly contain the SCP or lets it out again, it is impossible to re-contain it again. A document about the protocol can be found on a desk next to a keyboard. Trivia *In v0.5, SCP-106 got an A*-based pathfinding algorithm, so that it wouldn't simply float towards the player through the map anymore. However, when SCP-106 got its new model in v0.6, this pathfinding algorithm was scrapped until it was re-added in v0.7.2. *SCP-106 has a hidden spawntimer. Once this timer reaches zero it will then emerge from the floor next to the player. *SCP-106 will not spawn in rooms that are close to SCP-173's containment area. Gallery 106ingame.png|SCP-106's old model from v0.1-0.6. dis mofo.jpg|The image of SCP-106's face that randomly appears when the player blinks in the Pocket Dimension. PD106eyes.png|SCP-106 on its throne in the Pocket Dimension. Note the glowing eyes. Label106.jpg|The label on the outside of SCP-106's containment chamber. Doc106v7.jpg|SCP-106's document. 106.jpg|SCP-106 as it appears in the loading screen. Category:Hostile